A Brütal New Journey, Ch 1
by ShuroHikukangen
Summary: This takes place two years after the end of the game. Villian revealed at the end of the chapter. Also includes new hero! :


The world was peaceful again. Doviculus had been defeated, Ophelia had been reverted to her old self, Lita finally came to terms with Lars' death, Eddie rekindeled his love for Ophelia. With the land safe and no one left to fight, Ironheade let their gaurds down. No more Drowning Doom or Tainted Coil, Ironheade were the only remaining faction. The saviours of the Brutal land. The Zaulia had returned to their jungle with their Metal Beasts, the Fire Baron returned to the wastelands, Razor Girls and Headbangers stayed in Bladehenge. Even some reformed demons joined Ironheade, seeking solace.

At he Temple of Ormagodden, which had been destroyed so long ago, a young man appeared on the altar which Eddie had first appeared on when he was transported to this land. Only this time there were no Druids, no Battle Nuns, only the remains of the temple. The young blonde man stood, his black and white polka-dotted Flying V in his hand. He wasn't quite sure where he was, the last thing he remembered was being in a small plane which was about to crash into a multi-million dollar mansion. Was he dead? Was this Heaven, or even Hell? Or maybe this was all a dream, and he would awaken at any given moment. He gingerly stepped down the steps of the Altar, taking in his surroundings. He made his way to the other side of the temple, and to the pathway made entirely of bones. He took a few steps, lost his footing on a skull, and slid down part of the way on his back. After a moment of realizing what just happened, he slowly stood back up and walked down the rest of the way, being more careful of his footing. After some walking, he came across what looked to be a small pool of blood. He carefully stood over it, examining the fluid from a distance. It was definitely blood. He glanced up to see what looked like a worm, or at least the remains of a worm, extending out of the pool and to what looked like the exit. The stench eminating from the creature was unbearable, and the young man held his breath as he made his way towards the exit.

He finally made it out. Out of the temple of Ormagodden, past the feeding area, and over what seemed to be a road. Or what was once a road. How he made it over, he doesn't even know. He wandered around the grasslands for some time before hearing something familliar. He thought he heard a car revving somewhere in the distance, and the faint sound of music, but he wasn't sure. He followed the noise, hoping he could catch up to it. For a moment it was gone, but back again with full force. It was behind him this time, getting louder by the second. He turned around just in time for a car to stop behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw that another human was driving it.

"Hey dude, you're in the way!" This was Eddie Riggs, and lucky for the young man, Eddie was always willing to help another human. The young man gave a sheepish grin and started towards the car.

"Sorry, but do you think you could help me? I think I'm kinda lost..."

"Sure. Where ya from?"

"Not here, that's for sure."

Eddie noticed the guitar that was now strapped across the young man's back. "Nice guitar. You a guitarist?"

"Yeah, I was with a band but... Am I dead?"

Eddie laughed. "Don't worry man, I thought I was dead when I first came here too... You look familliar. Have we met before?"

"I-I don't think so... Wait, what do you mean, 'when you first came here'?"

"Not really sure, dude. Hop in. I'll give you a ride back to Bladehenge." Without hesitation, the young man took a seat next to Eddie in the Deuce. He was just happy to have seen another human.

"I'm Eddie. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Randy. Randy Rhoads.. I played with a guy named Ozzy Osbourne-"

Eddie cut him off. "Wait, you're Randy Rhoads? I thought you looked familliar but I had no idea! Huge fan, dude."

"You Know who I am?"

"Hell yeah! Blizzard of Oz was fucking awesome!"

"Thanks.. Do you mind telling me what year this is?"

"Well.. um.. I'm not really sure." Eddie chuckled. "I couldn't even tell you if this is before or after our time."

They arrived at Bladehenge after a short drive. Randy had never seen a place like this before, with so many odd creatures, most of which they hit on their way to Bladehenge. Eddie stopped the car and they both got out. Randy followed Eddie to where some troops were sitting, along with Mangus, Lita, and Ophelia. He introduced them, and Randy told them a little about himself.

"I have no idea how I got here, but I think I like this place better than where I'm actually from." Randy sheepishly admitted.

"It might have had something to do with that necklace." Mangus said.

On closer expection, the cross necklace he was wearing had an odd design in the center, a design that looked similar to Eddie's belt buckle. It was yet another Ormadodden artifact. They explained Ormagodden to a confused Randy, who seemed to understand. He still couldn't believe it was possible, time travel wasn't something he really wanted to do. But he was here, and thankfully not dead, so he accepted it.

"Just a question but... Have you tried playing your guitar yet?" Eddie questioned.

"Not yet.. With all that's been going on I kinda forgot I had it." He sheepishly chuckled.

"Try it. It's pretty badass."

Randy slowly stood up and took his guitar off his back. He played two or thre chords, and a nearby ground urchin was struck by lightning, then it exploded. Randy looked at the remains of the ground urchin in disbelief.

"Did I do that?"

Eddie just laughed and nodded.

"We could use you in our army. Wanna join?"

"Well I don't know... I can't really fight.."

"You don't have to fight, you just have to blow shit up with that guitar of yours. What do you say?"

Randy thought about it for a moment then nodded.

When all was well, a threat was arising from the Sea of Black Tears. A terrible threat that was thought to have been terrminated long ago. Emperor Doviculus, who was once thought to be dead, arose from the sea. His body was now infused with the Black Tears, making him more powerful than ever. He could feel the Tears pulsing thorugh his veins and passing through his heart. He exited the cave and flew off, most likely to recruit a new demonic army.


End file.
